Lips of an Angel
by immovinout
Summary: Song fic. Sirius loves his girlfriend, his girlfriend loves him. Were does Remus fit into all this? Warning: Lots of Moony and Padfoot smoking. Slash


**A/N: Heyheyhey! Okay, Hp's not mine, and the songs Hinders. Now this song and this story aren't even close to the same thing, but it's what I thought when I first heard the song. And I've been working on this for a while now, so be nice. And I'd like to say sorry ahead of time for my spelling, so sorry.**

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's... the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *

Sirius sighed as he watched his girlfriend, Carla, sleep. He loved her. He really did. Or so he kept telling himself. Sirius watched the sleeping Carla for a few more moments before carefully crawling out of bed.

Tip toeing into the kitchen Sirius started making himself a cup of tea.

_I love Carla. I love Carla. I love Carla_. He thought desperately. But Carla's face was not the one smiling lovingly back at him in his minds eye.

* * *

"Sirius, you busy?" Remus' voice called from the fire place. With in seconds Sirius was whispering to the green Remus head in the fire that, no, he couldn't come over just yet. "Oh, okay. I'll just floo you later then." With a quite pop Remus' head was gone.

"Sirius, love, who was that?"

"Just James, dear." Sirius lied, walking back to his and Carla's shared bedroom.

"Oh, what did he want this early in the morning?" She asked as Sirius leaned against the door frame.

"He wanted to know if I could come over today. I told 'em, naw, I'm gunna spend the day with my beautiful Carla." She giggled when Sirius walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"So, where's Carla this evening?" Remus asked handing Sirius a newly lit cigarette.

"Her mums." Sirius took a drag from the cigarette and shifted slightly in the familiar bed. "She'll be gone the whole night."

Remus laughed as Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Be a good dog, Padfoot."

"But that's no fun!" Sirius shot a puppy pout at Remus, then preceded to role on top of him, arm held out over the side of the bed so as not to burn his friend.

"I take it back! Be bad Padfoot! Be very bad!"

"Gladly." Sirius said leaning down to kiss Remus and putting out the cigarette at the same time.

* * *

Sirius trailed his fingers lightly through the sleeping Carla's silky blonde hair. It wasn't right. It was to long, the wrong color. Sirius took his hand out of her hair and ran his index and middle fingers along her jaw. That wasn't right either. To smooth.

Sirius closed his eyes, running his hand over the side of Carla's face he pretended it was a different face. When Sirius reopened his eyes he saw blue orbs stairring back at him. They were wrong to. The wrong shape, color, the wrong everything.

"I love you, Carla."

* * *

Taking a drag on his second cigarette of the night Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

_I love Remus. Okay, what about Carla. Oh, bugger it all. I fucked up big time._

"A knut for your thoughts?" Remus asked quietly, sitting up in bed.

Sirius chuckled humorlessly. "'Tisn't worth it." Then he held his cigarette in the air between them.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked grabbing up the cigarette and taking a drag.

"So, I'm supposed to love Carla, right? Well, I don't. Well, I do, Just not the way she loves me. She's like my sister, you know? And I'm in love with you. But I can't love you, I mean your you... And I'm rambling" Remus laughed quietly at his frowning friend.

"Look, just don't worry about it right now. Here." Remus handed Sirius back his cigarette. "Just relax."

"Yeah, relax." Sirius said taking a long drag on his cigarette then putting it out in the nearest ash tray.

"Night Sirius." Remus said rapping his arms around his friend.

"Night Remus." Sirius snuggled deeper into taller mans arms, smile plastered to his handsome face. "Love you."

"Love you, too." his smile widened and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Sirius whispered to Remus when Carla had her back turned.

"Did what hurt?" Remus whispered back.

"When you fell. Out of the sky, I mean." Sirius was trying in vain to keep a straight face. Remus however, burst out laughing.

"Oh, Sirius! You slay me!"

Carla turned around from her place at the stove, asking what was so funny.

"Sirius just told a most humorous joke." Remus told her kindly. He turned to face Sirius, giving him a sly smirk, and said; "You should retell it. So Carla can hear it. It's really was funny."

"Oh, no. It's really not that funny."

"Please?" Carla asked giving her best impression of the Sirius Black Puppy Dog Pout.

"Fine. Um... ah..." Sirius racked his brain looking for any and all of his jokes. They seemed to all disappear. "Ah... what's green, um, red, and going two hundred and fifty miles an hour?"

"What?" Asked Carla.

Sirius shot a death glare at Remus. "A frog in a blender."

"You were right Sirius, that wasn't very funny." Carla said, turning back to the stove without even cracking a smile.

Sirius glared daggers at Remus, who seemed unfazed by his friends murderous looks and even looked smug.

"So, I'm an angel then?" Remus breathed to Sirius.

"More like a devil in an angels body..." Sirius grumbled.

Remus looked up to make sure Carla was still facing the stove and placed a hand on Sirius' thigh. "You know you like it."

"Remus! She's right there!" Sirius hissed franticly. Remus laughed again and removed his hand. "Wanker."

"And don't you forget it." Remus said loudly signifying the end of that conversation. Reaching into his jeans pocket Remus extracted his pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" He asked, holding up the pack.

"No, I don't smoke, remember?" Sirius said, glancing anxiously up at Carla. Her was back still turned, but you could tell she was listening in. Remus mouthed, liar.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

_

* * *

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls... the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *

Sirius grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stepped into his fire place. "Lupins Place." He yelled as he threw down the green powder. He was in a swirl of green flames all most instantly and looking at the old couch in Remus' living room seconds later.

"Hello, Sirius." Remus greeted from the couch.

"Give me nicotine. Now."

"Nice to see you to." Remus laughed. "But you see, inspired by your quest to kick the habit, I to quit the atrocious cancer filled sticks."

"Liar. Give it to me."

"For a kiss." Sirius sighed and walked over to Remus and pecked him on the lips.

"Now can I have a cigarette?" He asked impatiently. "Please?" Remus pointed to the side table were a pack of cigarettes and an ash tray were stationed.

Falling down on the other side of Remus' couch Sirius lit up a cigarette and sighed happily after the first long drag.

"Hard day, dear?"

"Har har har." Sirius said, deadpan. "And yes. Carla's getting antsy. I think she wants to get married." He took another drag on the cigarette then flicked some ash off into the ash tray. "Like, she's dropping hints every were. 'Oh, Sirius, look at that charming couple. Suppose there married yet?' Or 'Sirius, look at the size of that gem! And in that setting. I sure wish I had something like that!' It's awful Remus! I can't go anywhere with her anymore."

"Well, you know what you have to do right?"

"No. What's that?"

Remus pulled his legs up and swung them around, placing them gracefully across Sirius' lap. Then said, "Tell her. Everything." Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius' cigarette just as he started taking a drag and took a drag off of it himself.

"But-"

"No buts. Tell her or no nicotine for you."

"I'll just ask James." Sirius said smugly. Remus shuck his head.

"Lily made him quit. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Damn it. Remus, I really don't wanna tell 'er. I mean how would you feel if you were in her shoes?" Sirius asked, stealing back his cigarette.

Remus sighed. "Probably like shit. And it'll hurt like hell to do it. But it's the right thing to do." Remus pulled his legs out of Sirius' lap and got up. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Shacking his head Sirius put out his cigarette and blew smoke out of his mouth. "Naw. I gotta get going." Sirius got up and kissed Remus good bye. "Bye Moony."

"Ta, Padfoot."

* * *

Watching Carla sleep Sirius' mind was on over drive._ It really is the right thing to do. Right? Course it's the right thing to do! Remus is always right. Well, most of the time... how should I start? Just tell her? No. Yes. No. Oh, sod it all._

"Carla. Carla honey, wake up." Sirius said shacking his girl friend, sitting up in bed.

"Huh? Wha'?" She asked sleepily sitting up in bed as well. "Sirius it's," she turned her head to look at the clock, "five in the morning. What do you want."

"Carla, I still smoke."

"Is that all?" She went to lay back down but he stopped her.

"I've, I've b-been seeing someone for a year." Sirius said trying not to look at Carla and her blue eyes. "I'm really sorry Carla. Really sorry."

"If your sorry why'd you do it?" She asked coldly getting out of the bed.

"I-I... well, I guess at first it was for sex. But then, I don't know, I'm so sorry Carla." He looked up at Carla who was crying soundlessly shacking with rage.

"Who? Who is she?" She demanded running a hand through her hair.

"Remus." Sirius said looking away from Carla. She slammed her fist into the wall.

"You cheated on me with a man! What the hell Sirius? You- you fag! I'm going to my mothers. I can't... I can't deal with this right now..." She screeched walking out of the room. Sirius pulled back the covers, jumped out of bed and followed her into the living room.

Grabbing a fist full of floo powder Carla glared at Sirius who was still apologizing profusely. She was about to step into the fire place when a green flame appeared suddenly. Remus stepped out seconds later.

"Hello Carla. I came by to drop off..." Remus started cheerfully but trailed off when he noticed the state of his friends. "Oh, so you told her."

"Yes he did." She snarled throwing the powder into the fire. "Don't touch my things. I'm coming back for them this afternoon. Berry Patch!"

Sirius watched as the green flames slowly died away.

"You look like hell." Remus stated walking into the kitchen.

Sirius gave a short humorless laugh. "Yeah, suppose I do. I hope your making tea."

"I am."

"You brought cigarettes?"

"I did."

"Good man."

* * *

Sirius woke up that afternoon to find himself feeling oddly empty. Like he did when he first starting losing Regulus to the darker side of things.

"Morning sunshine." Remus called from the kitchen table. Sirius gave him a weak grin and got up off the couch.

"Ugh." He replied making his way to the kitchen.

"Catch." Remus said throwing a pack of cigarettes at Sirius, who barely caught them in his half asleep state. Pulling out a chair and plopping down Sirius opened the pack and put a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Got a light?" He ask groggily.

"Yes I do. Here." Remus tossed his lighter at Sirius who again barely caught it. "You still look like hell. Well, actually out look like you got stoned then went to hell."

"Thanks mate, you know just how to cheer a bloke up."

"Your welcome." They sat in silent for a few peaceful minutes that Sirius used to wake up a bit.

"So, has Carla come by yet?" Sirius asked flicking ash in to the nearest ash try.

"Just missed her by five minutes. Don't worry, you didn't miss much. Just a bit of screaming and slamming around. You know your a very deep sleeper. At one point the neighbors showed up asking if everything was all right, and you never even stirred once." Sirius snickered then got up to make a cup of tea. "Oh, and your neighbor, Mrs. Ruth Dales wished for me to tell you that your a 'stupid bloody fag' and that you should 'rot in hell'."

"Never liked her."

_

* * *

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_


End file.
